Bosavian Screw Up
by Citation-2
Summary: Sequel to "Bosavian Fever". While chasing a suspect Gibbs is injected with a cocktail of hormones. The doctors say it isn't dangerous, but they don't take in account Gibbs half-Bosavian physiology. Tony will have to deal with the consequences. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Beta's note for readers** – read only with cold drink, cold shower or snow nearby or better, all three…

**Bosavian Screw-Up**

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_Sequel to "Bosavian Fever"_

_Set about six months after the first story_

_Dedicated to all the readers who had been hoping for some animalistic sex in the previous story…_

**-x-**

It was a Saturday afternoon of one of their on-call weekends, and Tony was sitting at his desk, typing quietly. He was tracing cell phones, e-mails, credit card transactions in the attempt to locate Lieutenant Lawrence Dempsey, the elusive roommate of a dead ensign—not to mention the prime suspect of his murder.

This was usually McGee's work, but Probie was home after yet another close encounter with poison ivy- a very bad one too, since he had tripped and landed straight in it, face first. Ziva wasn't there either, having taken two days of vacations to be near an aunt who had travelled all the way from Haifa to see her.

That left Tony alone to man the fort and handle Gibbs—which wasn't that bad. It wasn't bad at all, in fact.

First of all, it wasn't the first time he worked alone with the Boss. Many years ago, before Kate and McGee's arrival, Gibbs and he had formed a very efficient two-man team. Secondly, Gibbs now was much more than his supervisor and Tony had gotten used to handling him…in more ways than one.

Tony observed the older man across the squad room. Gibbs was staring at his computer screen as if he wanted to incinerate it and the younger man thought he looked adorable.

Yes, adorable. That was the right word, even if Tony would never say it aloud, not even to Gibbs when they were alone. Especially not to Gibbs!

His lover might purr like a big pussycat when he was happy and satisfied, but he was still amply able of justify his second "B" when he wanted. Although, Tony had to admit, it was only on the job.

When they were alone, Gibbs was a completely different guy. Well, almost. While he tended to be his usual functional mute, he was also considerate of Tony's needs and opinions. He was also very physically affectionate, generous with little caresses and kisses. For Tony, who had never known real affection since his mother had died it was like a dream come true. More than once he had blessed the snow which six months ago had trapped them in that cabin. It had started the chain of events that had led to him and Gibbs falling in love with each other.

A loud beep brought Tony back to the present and he stared at his computer screen.

"Boss! Dempsey has just switched on his cell phone!" he exclaimed excited.

Gibbs stood up and quickly approached his desk, leaning over Tony's shoulder as he observed the screen, "Find his location."

"On it, Boss," Tony pressed some more keys, locking on the cell phone's signal and Bang! He got a location, "He's at the Monroe University Hospital."

"His sister works there as a nurse," Gibbs supplied, already moving to retrieve his badge and gun from his drawer as Tony did the same, "Let's go!"

**-x-**

Thanks to Gibbs' breakneck driving, they reached the hospital quickly and began to look for Dempsey.

The nurse at the reception told them Laura Dempsey worked in the general surgery department on the second floor, so they started from there.

The two agents walked calmly along the hallways, eyes scanning every male face they saw until they spotted a man with a woman dressed in a nurse uniform talking animatedly in a corner.

"That's him," Gibbs said, "Let's approach him quietly."

Tony nodded.

They didn't want to scare the Dempsey because they wanted to avoid a chase along the hospital corridors crowded with patients, wheelchairs and stretchers. However, their best laid plans went down the drain for the man bolted in a run as soon as he spotted them.

"Stop, NCIS!" Gibbs yelled, but Dempsey ignored him. He knew very well the two agents wouldn't open fire inside a hospital.

"Take the emergency stairs!" Gibbs ordered, "Block his path! I'll pursue him."

"Okay, Boss!" Tony pushed open the door leading to the emergency stairs and ran down the steps until he reached the first floor. He opened the door and stepped in the corridor, looking for Dempsey and Gibbs.

As if on cue, the two men appeared, coming down from the main stairs. Tony moved forward, blocking their suspect's path.

Dempsey skidded to a halt and looked around searching for a way out.

"There isn't any," Tony commented, pulling out his handcuffs. "Now be a good boy and came with us."

"No!" Dempsey yelled. He grabbed a syringe from a tray posed on a medical cart near to him and brandished it like a weapon. Then, perhaps thinking he would have more chances against Gibbs than Tony, he threw himself against the older man.

The impact was so strong both men ended on the floor. Dempsey struggled to get on his feet, but Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him down. Tony jumped forward and grabbed Dempsey from behind, pulling him away from Gibbs, and pushing him down, face first to the floor. He quickly cuffed the suspect and raised his head to exchange a smile with his lover.

However, his smile fell when he saw Gibbs holding the syringe Dempsey had attacked him with, while rubbing his shoulder with his other hand.

"Did he inject you with it?" Tony asked when he noticed the syringe was empty.

"Yeah."

"Damn. You gotta have a doctor check you. We don't know what there was in that thing."

Gibbs nodded, "Go to find a doctor, I'll keep an eye on him."

Tony was surprised by the fact Gibbs had sent him to look for a doctor instead of going himself, but then realized the older man was acting as if he had just bitten by a poisonous snake. The first rule in case of a bite was to move as little as possible to slow down the spreading of the poison in the blood stream.

Tony just hoped it would work for whatever Dempsey had just injected Gibbs with. There were so many medicines that, if given to a healthy person, could cause serious problems, if not death. He could only pray this wasn't the case.

However, thirty minutes later when they left the hospital pushing and pulling Dempsey toward their car, the younger agent was in a much lighter mood.

After a thorough search, it had been ascertained Gibbs had been injected with a cocktail of testosterone and other hormones destined for a woman who was preparing for sex-change surgery.

According to the doctor that had checked him, Gibbs was in no danger of any serious side effect because of the injection. The worse thing that could happen to Gibbs until his body metabolized the surplus of testosterone was he could get a bit more aggressive, and hornier. The doctor had not used _that_ word, but the meaning had been clear – and that, according to both Tony and his lover, wasn't going to be much of a problem.

They had a very healthy and active sexual life. After the first time Tony had discovered what a great lover the older man was, he could never have enough of Jethro. So the idea of having to deal with a horny Gibbs was more than a little appealing…

**-x-**

Tony was in the observation room, watching as Gibbs interrogated Dempsey. It was just routine, because by the time they had returned from the Monroe University Hospital with their suspect, Abby had provided them with the forensic proof the Lieutenant was indeed the murderer.

Tony had always liked to watch Gibbs interrogate suspects or guilty culprits. He admired the way his boss used different approaches according to the person he was facing, and the ability he had to read people and know when they were lying. Gibbs never failed to find what he was looking for in an interview, and it was one of the many reasons their team had the highest solving rate of the whole agency.

However, as the interview went on, Tony began to think there was something off with Gibbs.

In the many years he had worked with Gibbs, he had never heard him yell so much during an interrogation. But it wasn't just the yelling, it was his stance with Dempsey what set off Tony's inner alarm.

Gibbs was pacing back and forth in front of the one-way mirror with his fists clenched by his sides as he snarled threats about what would happen to Dempsey if he didn't say everything he knew about the drug ring both he and his victim were involved with.

In Tony's eyes, Gibbs looked like he was working hard to prevent himself from attacking Dempsey, who, apparently scared shitless by his threats, was spilling his guts in record time.

Tony frowned and then remembered what the doctor had said earlier, about a possible increase of aggressiveness. That could explain Gibbs' current behavior.

So, when Tony stepped out in the corridor to meet with Gibbs after he stormed out of the interrogation room, he was fully expecting to be confronted with an extremely short tempered Boss. What he wasn't expecting was the look in his lover's eyes: burning, desperate...scared.

Tony had seen that look only once before and it sent a shiver along his spine. It was the same look Gibbs had six months before, when he had calmly told Tony he would die if he didn't mate soon.

"Oh God," Tony said shocked as he added two and two together, "The Fever is back, isn't it?"

"I don't know...it's just...look," Gibbs showed him his hands and Tony cursed under his breath when he saw his fingers already showed the beginning of his Bosavian claws.

"I need to find Ducky," Gibbs urged. "This has been caused by that injection, not by my biology. Maybe he has something to counteract the effect of the testosterone I was injected with."

"Okay," Tony nodded. "I'll come with you."

"DiNozzo, you should start on the report-"

"Forget it," Tony cut him short as he followed his boss, but also the man he loved to the elevator. "It's Saturday and Vance isn't here. The report can wait till Monday." Gibbs didn't protest or glare at him, and the younger man didn't know if he should be happy or worried about it.

When the elevator's doors opened on the autopsy floor, the two men found themselves face to face with Ducky who, dressed with a raincoat and hat, was clearly ready to go home.

"Oh Jethro, Anthony, I was-" he began, but then his focused on Gibbs' face and he exclaimed, "Good Lord, Jethro, what's going on?"

"We got a problem, Ducky," Tony answered, when Gibbs failed to speak.

He gently steered his lover toward the Autopsy. He was concerned by the fact Gibbs seemed almost in shock now. He was not speaking and was looking fixedly in front of him.

"What happened?" Ducky asked, as he followed them inside the room and removed his coat and hat.

Tony made Gibbs lean against one of the slabs and turned to face the other man. "About two hours ago, a suspect injected him with a cocktail of testosterone and other hormones. The hospital doctor who checked Gibbs said he wasn't in danger of any negative reactions aside possible aggressiveness, which he displayed, and...Uhm..."

"A stronger libido," Ducky supplied, as he examined Gibbs's dilated pupils.

"Yes."

"Which he is displaying too," the doctor added softly. Tony looked down at Gibbs' groin and saw his slacks were tented.

He swallowed hard and looking up at Ducky said, "Yeah, but that doctor had no idea of this other side effect..." and speaking so he took one of Gibbs hands and showed it to Ducky.

"Good Lord!" the ME exclaimed again as he saw the claws and Tony realized that while Ducky knew about the Fever and the change Gibbs underwent during it, he had never actually seen the transformation.

However, Ducky recovered quickly and a moment later he used his fingers to gently raise Gibbs' upper lip.

"He has fangs now," Ducky said, with a bit of wonder in his voice.

Tony stretched his neck to take a look before Ducky removed his fingers and commented, "They will get longer."

The ME turned to look sharply at Tony, "Why do I have the feeling you know more about Jethro's nature than I do?"

"It's a long story and I'll be happy to tell you another time. But now, is there something you can do to help him? You know something to counter the testosterone he was injected with?" Tony asked anxiously. He didn't like the way Gibbs was now sweating, nor did he like that fixed gaze. It looked like his lover was far more gone than he had been in the cabin...

"There is nothing I can do, Anthony. Maybe we could have done something if we acted immediately after he was injected, but now it's too late," Ducky answered, running a hand along his hair. He was clearly worried by the situation.

"So you think the only way for him Gibbs to get well again is to mate?" Tony asked, looking at his lover, who was still standing there, unmoving but for his clenching and unclenching fists.

Ducky nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"And how long this will go on? Last time it lasted three days, and we can hardly stay coped up here for so long!" Tony exclaimed.

Ducky's eyes widened, "Last time? We? Anthony, you really need to tell me what you are talking about."

Tony nodded. There was no point to stay silent now. "Do you remember six months ago, when Gibbs and I were stranded in a cabin in the Appalachians for almost a week?" Ducky nodded. "Well, he went through his Fever during that time."

"But he later left for Papua New Guinea..."

"We both agreed to keep what happened between us private. To be blunt, Ducky, we didn't want you to ask personal questions or poke and prod us to get details." The ME opened his mouth to speak but Tony stopped him. "You only need to know I wasn't hurt in anyway and that I'm more than willing to help Jethro again."

Ducky stared at Tony for a long while and commented. "So I guess I wouldn't be wrong if I said you are the reason Jethro has been smiling more in these past few months? I never connected it to the time you spent in the cabin, but now that I think of it, well, it's quite obvious."

Tony smiled back, "Let's just say that experience opened our eyes on a few things and that we have been together since then."

"Happily?" Ducky pressed, looking at him like a hawk.

"Very," Tony confirmed.

The older man relaxed and smiled, "Good, Anthony. I'm happy for both of you-" He raised his hand to pat Tony's shoulder but a roar-like sound made him stop mid-way.

They both turned to face Gibbs, who was looking at Ducky with his upper lip raised, showing his fangs and his body coiled, and ready to spring. Had he had long, pointed ears, they would be certainly pinned against his skull to complete the threatening stance.

"Uh-uh," Tony said, taking a few steps away from the ME and closer to Gibbs. "I guess he doesn't like you touching me."

"I think Jethro just made it obvious."

"So, what we do now? I don't think it would be prudent to let him out of here in this condition. There are too many people around. Besides, given the state he is in, I wouldn't put past him to jump me in the elevator. Which would be totally hot and so exciting if he was in his right mind…but not now," Tony ran a hand in his hair.

"We could do something like this: I'll block the doors, so no one will be able to enter or leave this room and I will close myself in my office. If the guards call to know why I'm still here, I'll told them I'm working on something potentially dangerous and that no one can step in here. What do you think?"

Having sex in the Autopsy with Ducky nearby had never been among Tony's fantasies, but beggars couldn't choose and there wasn't any other option given Jethro's condition.

"Okay," he said. "Let's do it." A pause then, "Uh, Ducky, is there anything I could use as lube?" he asked, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

Ducky disappeared into his office and walked back holding a small, roundish container, which he put on one of the slabs, without any attempt to get close to Tony. This was good, giving the way Gibbs was tracking his every move. "Here, it's glycerin-based cream for hands. It gets slippery when warmed by body heat. It should do well for the job." Then he walked to the doors and locked them, covering the glass rectangles with paper towels and tape. When he was done, Ducky exchanged a final look with Tony and walked back inside his office, closing the door.

Tony didn't lose time. He removed all of his clothes and folded them on a slab, as Gibbs looked him intently. Then he opened the cream Ducky had left and scooping a good dose of it, he used it to thoroughly slick and stretch his opening. After six months, he was used to be taken by Gibbs, but he had no idea of how rough his lover would get, thus he took his time with his preparations.

When he was ready, Tony walked toward Gibbs, and without a word, he started unbuckling his belt.

"W-What are you doing?" the older man mumbled.

"Ya know what I'm doing, Jethro," Tony replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm undressing you so we can have sex."

"It's hot in here... so hot..." Gibbs said as Tony tugged at his polo shirt and white t-shirt. He was bathed in sweat and the cotton adhered to his skin.

"Yes," Tony commented, "It's hot in here..." And it was true. Despite the fact he was standing stark naked in the Autopsy, he was feeling warm...with excitement. It took a moment to realize why, and when he did, Tony blushed crimson. He was looking forward to have sex with an out of control Gibbs.

During the Fever, Gibbs hadn't been anything like what he had said he would be. He hadn't behaved like an animal. He hadn't cared only about himself. He hadn't lost his control. If anything, his control over himself and his needs had been almost exaggerated. It had been because they had had started having sex before the pressure could get too strong, and before Gibbs could really lose himself to the needs of his body.

Back then, Tony had been grateful for it. Despite his desire to help his boss and friend, and his attraction to Gibbs, it had been his first experience with a man, and he had been afraid to be hurt. Later, after he and Gibbs had got together for good, Tony had begun to feel like he had been cheated, as irrational as the idea was. Jethro was a hell of a lover, passionate and demanding, and Tony had wondered how much more intense their couplings during the Fever could have been if the older man had really lost his control.

But now, maybe, Tony would discover it. He finished undressing Gibbs and took a step back.

God, the man looked so good. His fair skin was slick with sweat. He still had the lean, agile, yet strong body of an athlete, and a hard cock jutting proudly from its nest of curls.

Tony licked his lips as his own cock twitched at the sight of his lover and taking a step closer, he touched Gibbs' chest and asked softly, "Where do you want me?"

* * *

HA-HA! Cliffhanger! (I know, I'm evil...)

Let me know what you think, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to: tinkerbellblu83, dolphinsiren77, Ranma, jj for the reviews! :)

* * *

_Tony licked his lips as his own cock twitched at the sight of his lover and taking a step closer, he touched Gibbs' chest and asked softly, "Where do you want me?"_

What followed next happened so quickly that left Tony's head reeling.

Gibbs moved so swiftly that before Tony could react, he found himself seized by his shoulders, pulled against his lover, turned around, and pushed against the slab.

Gibbs' breath was warm against his ear as he tightened his arm around Tony's waist, pushing and pulling the younger man until he was almost doubled over the slab, managing in the meantime to rub his cock hard against his buttocks.

Tony felt the first drops of his hot seed drip along the crevice between them and groaned. Gibbs then kicked his legs wide apart, planted his cock firmly between them and before Tony knew it, he rammed inside.

Tony's mind screamed, yet only a strangled sound came from his throat as air left him in a rush and his hands flailed, desperately looking for something to anchor himself to.

Gibbs then remained immobile, his forehead resting against Tony's shoulder, his huge heat throbbing inside of the younger man's ass. For a moment, there was no other sound in the room but their combined, rasping breath. Then Gibbs flexed his hips and retreated nearly all the way out of Tony's body and the younger man moaned at the delicious friction. His lover thrust back with all his strength. Once. Twice. Three times.

By the time Gibbs came, Tony was already squirming in his tight embrace, trying to somehow gain release for his own, aroused body. However, when he tried to shift position and move an arm, so he could reach his erection, Gibbs growled and gripped the back of his neck aggressively, the claws raking his skin, pushing him down on the slab. "Down...yes...mine," he snarled.

Tony stopped and bit his lip to somehow control the frustration that gnawed at his belly. Despite coming, Gibbs was still thick and hard inside him, filling him so completely that it was slightly painful yet the hurt felt good.

"Touch me..." Tony whispered, "Touch me..." but the older man didn't seem to hear. Or, if he heard, he didn't care.

With some effort, Tony rocked his pelvis, trying to have Gibbs change the angle of his penetration, or really, just do something, because anything was preferable to remaining immobile, impaled and unsatisfied.

Gibbs growled again, but this time he didn't restrain Tony. Instead, he kicked the younger man's legs wider apart then started thrusting again.

Tony moaned and gasped in rhythm with his lover's powerful movements, for each thrust jabbed against his prostate, driving him higher and higher. Yet, somehow, he knew he wouldn't come just from that. He needed to feel a hand around his cock. Whether it was his own hand or Gibbs', it didn't matter, as long someone stroked him to completion.

"Touch me, Jethro..." Tony repeated in a louder tone. "Come on, Boss-" He never completed the line for Gibbs roared like a lion as he came for a second time, slumping over his back.

Tony found himself pressed with his face flat on the metallic slab, his head spinning with frustration and arousal, as atop him Gibbs panted...and damn it! He was purring! Tony loved when Gibbs purred, he liked to put his head over his lover's chest and feel it vibrate with his low rumbling, but this time the purring felt like mocking. There he was, slammed against an autopsy table, bent in half, frustrated and horny as hell, and his lover had gall to dare to purr in satisfaction!

Then Gibbs straightened his back and raised Tony against him. The younger man relaxed a little as he rested against the heaving chest, their bodies still engaged. Gibbs took a step back, dragging Tony with him. Then, he took another and stumbled against the chair Ducky usually kept near the wall and out of the way, but which was now very much in the way.

Gibbs lost his balance and sat down heavily, pulling Tony down with him. The impact of the fall drove him once more deeply inside the younger man and he gasped at the unexpected, extra sensation. Gibbs somehow relaxed and rested his body against the back of the chair while he kept Tony tight against him, his clawed fingers digging a little into his skin. Exhausted, Tony rested against him, his erection having half deflated.

Somehow, Tony must have dozed, at least for a moment or so, because he lost the trail of his thoughts and the throbbing of his ass receded to a dull, tolerable ache. But he was brought back to reality - whatever reality had turned out to be – when he felt Gibbs shift behind him, his muscles rippling, his sweat bathing Tony and turning his body as slick as his lover's.

Gibbs murmured something Tony couldn't understand. Was he dreaming? Or was he getting ready to go again? Tony shifted his weight, and a grin appeared on his face.

During his Fever, Gibbs' recovery time had been that of two, sometime three hours, but this time it was different. Not only he had already come twice within ten minutes but, by judging by the hard cock in Tony's ass, it wouldn't be long for him to go after a third orgasm.

And this time, when Gibbs would come, Tony would join him.

Tony began to jerk off his cock as he gently rocked his hips. Gibbs moaned and moved in accord, his fingers digging deeper into the younger man's thighs as he increased the rhythm of his movements.

They moved together, rocking and thrusting, arching and circling and Tony cried out when suddenly Gibbs' hand let go of his thigh and wrapped around the one the younger man was using to jerk himself off. The pressure around his swollen cock became too much and Tony came. Hard. As hard he could ever remember coming, his body convulsing around Gibbs'.

When it was over, and Tony started recovering his senses, he noticed he was slumped back against Gibbs' chest, who, after coming a third time, had gone completely limp.

Tony closed his eyes and remained still until he regained his breath. Then, tentatively, he stood up, moving off Gibbs. The last orgasm had finally eased his lover's erection and Tony had no trouble freeing himself, but he winced and then grimaced when he took the first step.

He gasped as muscles he didn't even know he had ached, and blushed crimson when he felt come drip down his legs. Stumbling, he reached for the sink and the roll of paper towels nearby. He used the water and paper to clean himself off and to check for traces of blood, finding none.

Then he turned around and checked his lover. Gibbs was still on the chair, dozing exhausted and bathed in sweat, smelling of man, sex and satiation.

Tony touched Gibbs' cheek to check how warm was his skin, and he opened his blue eyes. Tony looked them and found that at least for that moment those irises were lucid. He smiled at the older man and Gibbs smiled back.

"Jethro," Tony told him softly. "I think it would be best if you lay down now. That chair seems on the verge of breaking." As he spoke, he firmly grabbed Gibbs' upper arm and tugged. Maybe his words reached the older man's mind or he simply understood the gesture, but he rose slowly to his feet and stood up. Tony guided Gibbs to the corner, looking for a bit of privacy in that too open room. At least there they would have a bit of protection if Ducky decided to come out and check on them. Once there, he spread a pair of green, *clean*, medical garbs on the floor and then pushed on both of Gibbs' shoulders, to encourage him to lower himself on the ground. By the moment he was horizontal, the older man was sound asleep.

Tony went back to the sink, wet some more paper towels and returned near Gibbs. Kneeling down, he washed away the sweat and the dried semen from his sleeping lover. While he worked, Tony wasn't able to prevent himself from admiring Jethro's body. He wasn't in perfect shape, of course; he had too many years on him to be so, yet he still had a body many a younger man would kill for. Tony wondered if his half-Bosavian heritage played a role in it.

Tony worked quickly and softly on Gibbs' groin area, not wanting to wake the sleeping tiger, but not enough to prevent his lover's cock from hardening under the touch.

Tony's eyes rose to look at Gibbs' and found them open—and burning hot. Wild. He was again in the throes of the chemical induced Fever, and before Tony knew it, a strong arm wrapped around him and dragged him down.

"Jethro..." he started but the word turned into a moan as Gibbs buried his face against his sternum and rubbed his stubble against the skin there. Then, he turned his face and captured one of Tony's already hardened nipples between his lips, swirling his tongue around it, and gently raking it with the tips of his fangs.

Tony moaned aloud, cradling the older man's head as that skilled mouth moved to his other nipple. Gibbs' hand instead slid down his body and between his thighs, looking for and finding his still slick and loose opening.

Tony unconsciously spread his thighs to accommodate the questioning fingers, while his own hand slipped down between their bodies, finding Gibbs' cock, and his heavy, tight balls.

The older man returned the attention by spreading himself to give Tony better access and by using his sharp fangs on his chest.

Tony cried out at the slight stinging sensation and his arousal spiked so high he felt dizzy with it. He quickly straddled Gibbs' thighs and taking hold of his erection, positioned it against his hole and sunk down.

Tony squeezed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the penetration burned all the way in despite the lube and the remains of their previous couplings. Yet, it felt good.

When they started moving, it was in unison, thrusting and rocking, their bodies damp with mingled sweat sliding against each other. Tony's cock was trapped between their tense, burning bellies, the friction as exquisite as the brushing of his prostate every time Gibbs pushed in.

Soon, Tony was digging his fingers in the older man's shoulders in a way that had to be painful. Soon, Gibbs was digging his own in Tony's buttocks in a way that would leave them bruised and sore as he urged the younger man to ride him harder. Tony obliged, moving with increasing urgency, undulating, sliding up and down the stiff cock, frantically riding towards his release and driving Gibbs' towards his...

Tony bit down on his lover's shoulder when he came; muffling his cries against his sweaty skin to avoid Ducky bursting in thinking he was being killed. Gibbs' own orgasm overcame him shortly after, and he had no qualms in roaring out his pleasure.

Tony went limp against his lover's body, barely managing to slide his arms around his neck to avoid collapsing on the floor. They remained like this for some time, panting and overpowered by the fatigue and the smell of satiation.

Then suddenly, Gibbs moved with the swiftness that made him lethal in close-combat situations and before Tony could protest, he was rolled onto his back, his thighs spread and pushed back against his chest.

Gibbs was towering darkly over him, his wild blue eyes fixed on his face. Tony briefly wondered if he was lucid. If he knew the man who lay naked and at his mercy was him, Tony DiNozzo, his lover and trusted second in command.

Gibbs growled low in his throat and as he started moving again, Tony simply ceased to wonder and gave himself over to pleasure. It was too soon for him to recover and have another erection, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself—and enjoy himself he did, as one coupling mixed with the next.

Sometime during the night, Tony dozed, only to wake up to a tingling sensation. He was lying on his stomach on the floor, with only a thin surgical garb separating him from the ground. He was exhausted, drained, and too confused to identify what had awoken him. He had never been taken so repeatedly. So deeply. So thoroughly. He had never come so many times. So hard.

He groaned when he suddenly identified the source of the tingling sensation. Gibbs' hand was moving on one of his buttocks. Fondling it. Dangerously sliding down its curve, his fingers becoming more and more inquisitive... No. It could not be happening again. There was no way Tony could take him again. He had to talk to him... He had to talk some reason into the fog caused by the chemicals in his blood... Tony gathered all his strength and tried to rise but it was to no avail... His aborted movement left him open and exposed to Gibbs' fingers...they found their way into Tony's body with the determination and knowledge of an alpha male animal bringing his mate into submission.

Tony started crawling on the floor; desperately trying to reach safety, dislodging the fingers and feeling them trail along the inside of his leg... He moved with desperate slowness and the awkward, dislodged movements of a landed fish...Gibbs' hand closed around his ankle with the finality of a cuff.

Tony stopped moving and held his breath while waiting for Gibbs to act and wondering if his lover's fogged mind would finally be able to grasp the situation and react... It did not. Instead, Gibbs acted. He dragged Tony towards him, and when Gibbs had the younger man close enough, he brought an arm around his waist and raised him onto his knees.

"Jethro... Jethro, please! No more..." Tony tried to offer resistance but his strength had been burned in the course the night and the delirium they had gone through. His struggle didn't achieve anything, but was rewarded with a hard slap on his already bruised buttock. Tony cried out as much in surprise as in pain for Gibbs' hand was heavy and hard as only a carpenter's can be.

He remained quiet for a moment, as Gibbs caressed the skin he had just slapped. Tony's buttock burned and little by little the odd heat spread along his body and seemed to bring it back to life. He sighed and let his head fall as Gibbs went on caressing his bottom. When his hand slid down between the buttocks, Tony stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed; knowing that whatever would happen next would be easier if he was relaxed.

Gibbs lightly touched his loose hole, then his fingers moved lower, making Tony shiver as they reached his half hard cock and began to stroke it.

Tony was ready to swear the older man was smiling against his back as his efforts were rewarded by a full erection and leaking pre-come. A moment later, when Gibbs pushed again inside him, Tony swallowed a whimper as his muscles stretched to accommodate his lover.

Feeling that he would not encounter any resistance, Gibbs' arm released Tony's waist and his hands moved freely over the younger man's body, caressing his thighs, his belly and then wrapping again around his cock, which was stroked firmly, in rhythm with the older man's thrusts.

They pleasured each other undulating, rocking, thrusting and caressing. Moving inexorably to the point of no return.

When climax crashed on them, Tony's inner walls tightened so impossibly hard around Gibbs' cock, that it elicited a cry of ecstatic pain from both of their throats. Tony's arms shook, and he collapsed on the floor, exhausted and barely aware of Gibbs erratically caressing his sweaty back.

Then he lost awareness of everything else.

He fainted.

**-x-**

When Tony woke up again, it wasn't because of Gibbs pawning him, but because both his stomach and bladder reminded him a long time had passed since he had food or visited the head.

Once his mind cleared enough, Tony looked at his watch – the only thing he hadn't taken off last evening – and checked the time. It was 0623 which meant he and Gibbs had been locked in Autopsy having sex for thirteen hours. Thirteen hours of wild sex with Ducky sitting – or lying, since there was a couch too – in his office.

Tony blushed crimson as he remembered the screams and other sounds they had made as they had mated again and again. I would be a miracle if he would ever be able to face the good doctor without blushing or dying of embarrassment...

Speaking of which, Tony didn't want to be caught bare-assed by Ducky. Nor did he want to be examined in any way. Which meant he and Gibbs had to leave ASAP. That is, if the older man had returned to normal. Tony shivered as he rose to a sitting position and took one of Gibbs' hands in his own, checking it.

_Thank you God_, he thought when he saw the claws had gone. As much he had enjoyed their wild night – and boy! he had enjoyed it a lot – he wasn't in any condition to see more action any time soon. His ass hurt—a lot. His cock felt raw. His balls were tender. His muscles were sore and aching—and he was ready to bet Gibbs wouldn't be feeling much better when he woke up.

Tony touched his lover's bare shoulder, until the older man groaned and rolled onto his back, mumbling, "I'm awake." They were the first coherent words he had said since the evening before and his voice was hoarse and throaty.

Tony watched as his eyes opened. There was a long moment of silence, as Gibbs blinked his eyes rapidly and looked around him.

"What are we doing here?" he murmured so low Tony barely heard him.

"Don't you remember, Jethro?" Tony asked.

Gibbs frowned as he said, "I remember interrogating Dempsey...and feeling very angry. Then nothing more. What happened here? Why are we naked? In Autopsy of all places?"

"Boss, the testosterone injection – you remember that, don't you?" when he received a small head nod he continued, "Good, you do. Well, the injection had a side effect. It caused you to change and enter in your mating Fever. I took you down here hoping Ducky would be able to help you, but there was nothing he could do. So, well, you and I did what we had to do."

Gibbs rose to a sitting position and looked down at his hands. "I'm normal now..."

"Yes, you are. Sometime during the night the Fever was broken, maybe when your body finally metabolized all that extra testosterone. I guess Ducky could explain it to you in detail, but if you don't mind, I would prefer not to be here when he wakes up."

Gibbs' eyes widened as he looked around the room. "Where the hell is he?"

"In his office."

"You mean he saw me changed? And that he spent the night in his office while we rutted on the floor?"

"And against the slab and on the chair..." Tony tried and failed to lighten the mood... "Boss, it was his idea. He blocked the Autopsy doors so no one could walk in on us, but he stayed in the office to answer to any calls he might get about the fact the doors were locked."

"Oh God..." Gibbs put his head in his hands and Tony felt his heart go to his lover. He knew how much the older man hated the Fever and the loss of control that came with it, thus it had to be very hard and embarrassing to know he had been seen and heard while he was the prey of his half-Bosavian, animal nature.

"Come on, Jethro," he said gently. "We need to go. I love Ducky dearly, but I could do without him checking me now. You too, I believe."

Gibbs' head snapped up and he scanned what he could see of Tony's body with his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just very sore, with some bruises here and there. You didn't hurt me, Jethro."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. Now come, let's get dressed and get outta here. I want to go home and soak in that big bathtub you insist was one of your exes' ideas for at least an hour. What do you think?"

"I think you won't have any problem in convincing me to join you in it," Gibbs replied, grimacing as his knee popped as he stood up. "And make it two hours. With very warm water."

The two men walked to where Tony had folded their clothes, and dressed as quickly as their sore muscles allowed them. When they were done, Gibbs went back to the corner and picked up the soiled green surgical garbs. Tony had found one of the red plastic bags were Ducky put the organs in after he weighted and examined them during autopsies and used it to wrap the garbs into. They would take them home and burn them.

They then walked to the door, and while Tony unlocked them, Gibbs removed the paper and the tape, and threw it in the bag with the garbs.

Finally, exchanging a tender kiss and relieved smile because they had escaped Ducky's examination, Tony and Gibbs stepped into the corridor. Neither of them knowing that not only the doctor had heard their entire conversation through the slightly open door of his office, but that he had also conducted his examination while the two men lay unconscious on the floor earlier that morning.

Ducky fondly shook his head and raising his cup of tea in the air, he silently toasted to the two sore but otherwise fine, happily in love men who had just left.

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short story, probably the closest thing to a PWP I ever wrote. As usual, please let me know what you think and if there is something you would like to see set in this AU.


End file.
